


初恋半岛

by espigamarron



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espigamarron/pseuds/espigamarron
Summary: 同方向飞行的两张翅膀
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion, 豆原一成/鶴房汐恩
Kudos: 4





	初恋半岛

豆原一成到机场时，值机办理已经快结束了，留给他的位置只剩下临走道的。最近因为邀请赛开幕在即，舞团人人累得半死，豆原头一次因私事翘掉排练，临走在练习室里道了十来分钟歉。队员们都挺通情达理，纷纷表示筹备赛事高度紧张，调剂下没什么不好，只是能让领队破例请假，不知道是谁的面子这么大。

豆原千里迢迢赶赴的是友人婚宴，准新郎官金城碧海给他高中时期街舞部同僚们一个不漏地寄去了婚礼请柬。金城比豆原高两届，去年刚大学毕业，哪怕一直被认为超乎年龄的成熟，这个一毕业就结婚的速度还是让不少人惊掉下巴。个中八卦豆原也有听川西提起，说金城对象是实习期认识的隔壁科室护士，半年时间感情迅速升温，水到渠成地订了婚。为了置办这次海外婚礼，金城动用了之前炒房小赚的一笔资金，大手笔地包下宾客的食宿机票，还特意拉了line群，说要挨个督促大家到场。

婚礼正式开始的时点就在24小时后，除了踩着死线来的豆原，大部队基本早两天就抵达了大洋彼岸。豆原划开屏保看了看，现在是东九区的凌晨，line上反倒挺热闹，一堆挺久不见的熟悉名字聊得热火朝天。豆原翻了好久聊天记录，才在一串刷屏里找到金城圈他的那条发言，问他几点的航班，出发了没有。

豆原赶紧冒了个泡，说刚登机了，大家等等我。

这句发送出去后的效果挺轰动的，豆酱终于出现了豆酱好久不见豆酱好想你啊等诸如此类热烈回应一时间刷得豆原眼花缭乱。

豆原在JO1街舞部建立第三年才加入，作为部内唯一的一年级生一直挺受高年级照顾。之后因为三年级升学，社团实质上解散，部员们私下保持着联系，但再难找到这种全员聚齐的场合。豆原当然很珍惜这回的机会，他捏着手机正思考措辞，就看到金城回了句快点来吧，现在就等你俩了，要一路平安。

豆原盯着那排字，还没来得及联系上下文研究“你俩”指代的谁，过道上有人刚好走过来，豆原突然听到了一个对他而言非常熟悉的声音。

“借过一下，我是A座。”

豆原一成抬起头，目光就和穿着灰色套头卫衣的鹤房汐恩撞了个正着。

先前豆原确实以为卒业式那天就是他人生最后一次见到鹤房汐恩。在此之后的老死不相往来持续了三年，截止今天以前，没出现过任何转机。

三年又一百八十七天，暗地里豆原把这个数字计算得清清楚楚。它所代表的意义仅在一些人眼中非同寻常。对豆原一成而言，这是他初恋宣告终焉的时点，他经常觉得这么记一辈子也并非没有可能，因为这种结局不大愉快的故事，很难再有任何充满希望的后日谈。

但事实证明很多时候人算不如天算，豆原想，重逢比想象来得快，偏偏发生在他来不及做任何准备的情况下。鹤房没在群里发过言，豆原想当然地判断他这次也不会到场，但鹤房就是来了——会呼吸会说话会故意板着脸也会因为一点小事笑起来的鹤房汐恩本物正杵在他手边，和他处在一个可以互相碰到肩膀的距离上，并且看上去他们还要以这个距离共度接下去近十小时的国际航程。

“乘务员批评我挡道了，”鹤房抬高了声音，“拜托让我过一下啊，豆原？”

被点到大名了豆原才回过神，下意识起身让座。但他此刻脑子里乱七八糟，站起来时连安全带都忘记解开，立刻又砰一下跌回座位上。

“呃——稍等，”豆原一边小声解释，一边手忙脚乱地去解安全带搭扣。重逢的真实情形太糟糕了，和他先前设想的一点不一样，他被一种说不上来的窘迫从头到脚困住。

鹤房对此没说什么。趁着豆原和安全带纠缠的工夫，他把手提的箱子塞进了上方行李架，此外还有余裕低头打量了一阵豆原微微涨红的脸。之后等豆原站起来示意他进去的时候，鹤房看上去已经改变了主意。

“干脆换一下，”鹤房比划道，“你往里坐一点。”

豆原还没反应过来：“什么？”

“靠窗方便休息，”鹤房摇了摇头，“知不知道你黑眼圈真的好重？”

通常鹤房怎么说豆原多半就会怎么做的，这个相处模式到今天竟然也没什么改变。豆原因此有不止一秒的恍惚，直到鹤房真在他右手边落座，他仍然觉得眼下情形像白日做梦。

豆原在客舱安全检查前最后扫了眼手机，就看到金城正在群里问，见到汐恩了没有，应该和你同一班飞，你俩正好搭个伴。

看是看到了。豆原回复。但是为什么没人事先告诉我。

群里出现了一阵诡异的安静，之后是大平第一个冒出来问，你俩打过招呼了吗？

不打招呼难道要打架吗，豆原说，大家都是成年人了。

川西说，真的吗，我不信，你让他在群里说句话。

这种要求就不太现实，因为鹤房已经开始闭目养神了。真睡也好装睡也罢，这明显可以解读为那种别来招惹我的信号。

豆原只好拍了张鹤房半边脸都陷进U型枕的睡颜照发群里，意思是人在睡觉，扰人清梦太没品了。

结果快门声传到了对方耳朵里，鹤房睁开眼见豆原举着手机，有一秒露出了一种很难形容的神情。

豆原一成，你偷拍我。

豆原简直冤死了，他将手机递过去，把聊天记录翻出来给鹤房看。

鹤房看了看表示好无聊啊这帮人，但这又怎么了？你就是偷拍我了，拍得还特别不好看。

豆原百口莫辩，只能暂且闭嘴。飞机引擎声催眠效果奇佳，鹤房扭头缩回了他的U型枕，豆原合上眼没多久也做起了梦。好巧不巧，梦里他也在跟鹤房汐恩一块搭飞机，坐的是某廉航经济舱，后来降落的时候颠得特别猛，鹤房愤怒地表示该航司被他永久拉黑，一边泄愤般把纸质清洁袋撕得稀巴烂。

在梦里豆原觉得鹤房气咻咻的表情有一点可爱也有点好笑，真的笑出声了却清醒过来。豆原眨了两下眼，后知后觉地意识到，一切原来是真有发生过——那就是豆原高三的毕业旅行，鹤房胆大包天地翘了两个星期课陪他去欧洲玩了一趟，事后听说喜提了全系循环播放的通报批评。

——就连航线都和眼下完美吻合，豆原想到之前金城发在群里的科普，婚礼举办地点在南欧某国边缘岛屿，因为一部法国爱情电影在此取景得名初恋半岛，属于新兴景点。金城表示他和未婚妻都挺喜欢这里的，还打包票说大家只要来看过，肯定也会想在这里和爱的人结婚。

现在豆原回想起这番话心情就挺微妙，因为眼下他正和早已告吹的初恋一同前往所谓初恋半岛见证另一个爱情故事的happy ending，这件事不论怎么表述都好像讽刺意味十足的苏联笑话。

商务舱是点餐制，乘务员来问吃点什么的时候鹤房还没醒，豆原就自作主张地帮忙在餐纸上打了勾。等到鹤房稍后真的饿醒过来，睁开眼就看到自己面前的小桌板已经摆上了两份餐盒。

鹤房张了张嘴，想说什么又没说出来，一扭头就立刻对上了豆原的视线。

哥不当饭桶好多年了，鹤房说，不过还是感谢你的好意。

豆原想了想只好说，那你要是不吃，也可以给我吃。

你最近不是要比赛？鹤房皱起眉，突然变得很严厉。什么时候起赛都前不用控制体重了？

豆原愣了一秒，然后问，你怎么知道我要比赛的？

这句话的潜台词其实想说是不是你还挺关心我的，结果鹤房一开口又打破了他的幻想。

“不是很好猜吗？地区邀请赛每年都在这时候办，用纯喜割掉的盲肠想想都知道你会受邀参赛了。”鹤房盯着盘里带血的牛排，说话时根本都不看他，“多半和期末备考相撞，所以会熬出这么丑的黑眼圈。”

豆原有点受伤地闭了闭眼，被前男友当面指出变丑了还是挺打击人的。理想情况下，人人都想以最光鲜靓丽的形象出现在前任面前，以显示没有对方之后反而过得更好。但这条法则似乎对他们两人都不怎么适用。

鹤房过得也没多好，豆原想，这并非他使用有色眼镜看待的结果。有关鹤房的新状况他隔三差五会从木全或者金城那里打听到一点，结果得知他大学毕业后只安安分分地上了半年班，之后竟然辞职回家一门心思玩起了乐队。

搞这种特别艺术的东西其实就挺难出头的，鹤房大概砸了不少之前的积蓄进去，目前看来没砸出什么水花，为了维持基本生活开支又去打了好几份零工。但是连鹤房家人都不清楚上述这些状况，所有这些事他压根就不让木全跟任何人说。

“大概希望有点成绩以后再让家里知道。”之前木全翔也这么解释过，“大家好像都是这样，对最牵挂的人总是报喜不报忧。”

被“任何人”除外了的豆原一成深以为然。他们还在交往的时候，鹤房就几乎不会将烦心事讲给豆原听，这导致他看上去好像总能完美消化那些负面情绪，不管接连遭遇多少次碰壁，还是一副永远都不会被什么东西打倒的样子。

豆原一度有点羡慕可以听到鹤房倾诉忧愁的“朋友”这一身份，尽管他俩的关系似乎怎么也走不到这一步——最亲密的恋人或者最熟悉的陌生人，从头到尾只有极与极，没有中间的一般般。

鹤房吃完饭后很快又睡了过去，豆原觉得他看上去比自己更累，也许鹤房才是更应该坐在靠窗位的那个。但豆原只能这么想想，他清楚鹤房百分之两百不会接受这种好意——鹤房在一些事上有种奇怪的坚持，比如他乐意看到豆原在关系中作为被照顾的角色，这似乎能使他产生一种两人真有在谈恋爱的实感。

他俩以前讨论过这个话题。豆原当时使用的说法是，感觉汐恩哥像是把我当成女孩子那样在照顾迁就。这个形容弄得两人都不太愉快，因为鹤房此前确实有交过女朋友，并且他不情愿提及这茬往事，据大平透露是交往不到一周就被对方甩了，留下了不小的心理阴影。

“所以谈恋爱真挺难，”鹤房当时这么说，“之前我被指责‘感觉不到被照顾的那种爱意’，怎么现在尽力照顾人也成了错误。”

“根本不是对错的问题——真正的问题在于这种心情我也会有，只允许一方付诸行动是不是太不公平了？”豆原语速很快地发表回应，“是因为喜欢你才想照顾你，所以在我想照顾你的时候能不能不要拒绝我？”

豆原一成很擅长打这种漂亮的直球，靶子是鹤房汐恩的情况下，它们几乎可以百发百中。相关案例最早可以追溯到豆原递交入部届的时候，时任部长的川尻莲找到鹤房，说按理我们今年不再招新了，但这孩子在表格里写到他是冲你来的，由你去当面说明下情况他大概更能理解吧。

谁能想到，让鹤房去说明情况的结果就是他被同化成了倒戈豆原的一方，两倍攻势下，部长也只能松口破了例。后来川尻问豆原怎么办到的，豆原表示只是实话实说，大概提到了因为对校园祭上的表演印象深刻，打听到那一段领舞的是汐恩哥，很想以后都和汐恩哥一起跳舞，这种很简单的心愿拜托就帮我实现一下吧——这么看来确实没说什么特别了不得的话，是汐恩哥太容易心软了。

副部长川西拓実旁听了全过程，当时就感慨了一句鹤房汐恩完蛋了，天然克傲娇是放诸四海而皆准的铁律，这人指定要栽豆原手上。

川西的预言后来果真一语成谶，只是时至今日再谈这些好像又没啥意思。等到豆原从夹杂着混乱回忆的饭后小憩中醒过来，才意识到左肩好像被谁当成了枕头。怪他自己之前也睡迷糊了，天也不知道鹤房汐恩究竟什么时候靠过来的。

一时间豆原屏息静气地不太敢动弹，全身动作最激烈的只剩下他砰砰越跳越快的心脏。他低头仅能看见鹤房额发遮挡之下闭阖的眼皮，以及睫毛在鼻梁侧面投下的小块阴影。

鹤房估计觉得热才把枕头给摘了，现在脑袋歪成这样应该不太可能睡得多么舒服，但实际上他的呼吸平稳绵长得出奇，先前闭目养神时眉间郁结神色也一扫而空，豆原几乎要怀疑他又在做那种靠生吞四份便当KO木全翔也一类的怪奇美梦了。

鹤房这一觉睡得比想象中还要长和安稳，后来肩膀附近有动静的时候，豆原已经心猿意马地看完了三支纪录片。他扭头望过去，鹤房正顶着那张睡得发红的脸一言不发地盯着他，一时间两人都没有说话，又过了半晌，还是鹤房先开了口。

“干什么自讨苦吃？”鹤房注视着豆原活动放松肩膀的动作，“早点把我叫起来不就好了，你是傻的吗？”

“看你太累了，”豆原摆了摆手，“而且这也没什么。”

鹤房大概无意在他俩到底谁更累这件事上争出个高低。豆原余光瞥到他在座椅靠背的触摸屏上乱按一气，最后按出了像素风古早小游戏的画面。小游戏第一关鹤房就打出了game over，黑屏的间隙里，豆原听到他叹了口气，跟着终于憋出了一句谢谢。

豆原立刻回复，不客气。

“谁跟你不客气，”鹤房打断他，“该客气就得客气。”

豆原根本懒得琢磨他这话什么意思，这主要是因为航班已经在下降了，他的耳朵对气压变化过分敏感，得靠反复张大嘴的动作缓解胀痛。

他没想到的是这回等到了及时雨，稍后一盒木糖醇被递到眼前来，豆原接过来道谢，发现包装还没拆过。鹤房自己根本用不上这个，所以天知道他为什么还没改掉这个随身带着咀嚼糖出门的习惯，豆原想，总不能是他刚好又找了个也会因为坐飞机耳朵剧痛的现任，世上不太可能有这么巧合的事。

豆原要把糖盒递回去的时候，鹤房让他收着，说这样也算扯平了。豆原心情又微妙了一下，有些时候计较得太清楚反而有点此地无银三百两的意思，看上去鹤房对此还无知无觉。接着航班平安着陆，是那种挑不出毛病的kiss landing，整个机舱都在鼓掌。鹤房在一片掌声雷动中给金城碧海发语音，航班没晚点，已经落地了，现在离仪式还有差不多四个小时，你速度弄辆车来接我们。

这之后实际来的却不是辆车，而是艘船。因为婚礼实际场地位于紧挨半岛主体的一座小岛礁上，面积有限，每天只开放一班限时通行的船只。这种船因为吃水不深，晃得挺厉害，豆原看着就想起了他俩很久之前在威尼斯搭过的那种，这促使他马上回头查看鹤房的反应，果不其然见到对方又露出了那种晕眩恶心的表情。

豆原有点手足无措，在当时他尚且能捏捏鹤房的掌心以示安抚，眼下就连拍一拍对方的肩膀都显得挺唐突的。鹤房估计也不太情愿被人盯着，侧过身企图避开注视，可他的不适还是体现得太明显，之后到站要上岸的时候，他甚至脚步一趔趄差点摔了跟头。

金城碧海前来迎客的时候，也被险些拜个早年的鹤房吓了一跳，只好让他俩赶紧先到酒店客房休息整顿下。来宾基本都住双人间，这个安排本身没啥问题，但他俩这间双床好巧不巧给弄成了大床，豆原推开门都傻眼了，天知道怎么里头还被布置了一堆有的没的玫瑰主题装潢。

这种事还不至于去麻烦忙成了陀螺的准新郎，豆原打电话问前台什么情况，前台轻声细语地表示，标间都住满了，剩下这间本来就是蜜月套房来的，软装修都按模板布置的，客人要是觉得床型不合适我们也可以帮忙更换。

豆原说那麻烦至少给换下双床吧，前台问现在就换吗？豆原刚要确认，回头却见鹤房已经倒在床上以迅雷不及掩耳之势睡着了，豆原又没辙了，只好改口晚点再说。

时差导致豆原此刻同样巨困无比，但鹤房霸占床铺的姿势还挺刁钻，整个人基本倒成一条完美的对角线。豆原思来想去觉得就这么躺一块还是不太合适，这期间他又多看了两眼鹤房的睡脸，这下才觉得有点不太对劲。

之前鹤房靠他肩上的时候豆原就想说了，这人脸红得不正常。当时豆原自己也脑袋发晕没深究，现在他终于得空探了下鹤房的额头，不出所料，指腹触及之处一片滚烫。

“什么时候开始烧的？”

金城接到豆原电话，不多时就揣着体温计现身了。医生作为亲友的好处大概就体现在这，至少现在豆原不用在异国他乡满大街寻医问药。

“至少八小时前？”豆原也不太好确定，“也有可能他登机之前就在发烧。”

体温测出来38.5℃，金城说先喝退烧药看情况。豆原去找电热水壶，期间听到金城电话接个没完。婚礼没多久要开始，豆原感觉把新郎耽误在这也挺不合适，于是让金城先去忙，留他在这边看着鹤房。

“大喜日子给你添麻烦真挺不好意思的。”豆原说。

金城摆了摆手言简意赅：“有任何情况随时叫我。”

水烧好之后豆原把鹤房叫起来喝药。鹤房眼冒金星地咬着杯子，问婚礼还有多久开始。豆原说不到三小时，你还是别想了，碧海君肯定不想看到有来宾在他婚礼现场直接晕过去。

鹤房气得一拍大腿说操，那不行，我跟翔也盘算好久的新郎整蛊计划不能就这么泡汤了。

豆原有点哭笑不得，你还有工夫想这个？

鹤房眼睛又困得闭上了，嘴还在喋喋不休，实话实说，现在考虑的事情太多了，在想莲君是不是又拿白袜子配西裤，拓実这个月换了啥新发色，祥生说好要录的伴郎vlog到底录了没有，纯喜交代到一半的盲肠手术心路历程还有没有下文了，这次跟景瑚一起来的到底是他第几任女朋友……哦，另外还有豆原——

鹤房梦话一样的碎碎念打住了，被点到名的豆原产生了一种想要逃跑的强烈冲动。他突然挺害怕了解鹤房脑中与他本人挂钩的念头，他担心那是他根本不想听到的。但稍后他下意识问出口的却是，豆原怎么了？

“……豆原，真的很奇怪。”鹤房叹了口气，幽幽地接道，“和之前以为的不太一样，我根本就不是不想见到他。”

退烧药除了发汗也含助眠成分，服药后睡一觉基本八小时打底。所以等到鹤房汐恩满头大汗睁开眼的时候，天已经黑得差不多了。他腾地一下从床上坐了起来，动静大到足以引起衣帽间里豆原一成的注意。

豆原推门查看，一眼就看到鹤房顶着乱成鸡窝的头发，哑着嗓子问他几点了。

豆原答非所问地反问，你现在有感觉好点吗？

鹤房揉了下眼睛说大概吧，然后看到豆原一屁股坐在了他面前的床沿上。

豆原两手捧住鹤房的脑袋，左摇右晃地像在做质检一样提问：“这样晕不晕？换成这样呢？”

“……比之前好一点，”鹤房精神恍惚，说起话来就有点软软的鼻音，“别这样弄了，本来不晕也会被你晃晕的。”

豆原麻溜站了起来，改为有点尴尬地抱着手臂，迟来地意识到方才行为似乎不那么妥当。

与之前在机舱里的居家款T恤不同，豆原此刻穿着的已经是衬衣，这会儿还解开了两粒袖扣，鹤房理应看一眼就能读出其中的信息量。

“结束了吧？被我完美错过的碧海的婚礼。”果不其然，鹤房撇了撇嘴，“虽说怪不了别人，但这次真的遗憾死了。”

豆原终于逮到个机会问清楚起因：“到底为什么会发烧？”

“翔也是不是跟你说过我最近在便利店打工的事？”鹤房垂着眼睛老实交代，“前天晚上突然暴雨来着，到换班回去的时候也没见停，伞又都借给顾客用了。”

“所以冒雨回去的？”豆原打断他，“至少可以打个车吧？”

鹤房居然不好意思地笑了下：“太奢侈了，创业阶段还是应该艰苦奋斗才对。”

豆原看着对方一时也不知道说什么好。鹤房以前总被人说有种在溺爱中长大的小少爷气质，可他实际过着的生活却离养尊处优的少爷差了挺远的。

“干嘛突然这样看我，”注意到豆原的眼神以后鹤房反而愣住了，“搞得像下一秒就要替我募捐一样。”

不至于到募捐的程度，但豆原确实清楚他是有可能给鹤房的现状带来一些帮助的。频繁的舞团赛事让豆原多少摸到了一点艺能界的边，托人推荐两首demo拿去唱片公司碰碰运气可能只是举手之劳。

但问题还是老问题，豆原没有合适的立场帮鹤房任何忙。这就像鹤房再也不会一边低声骂骂咧咧，一边小心翼翼帮豆原处理好练舞导致的扭伤。

从结果来看，他们在离开对方之后谁都没有变得更好一点，这终于让当初分开的理由也成为一个笑话了。

豆原高三的卒业式在毕业旅行归来的一周后，当时鹤房已经返校上课，豆原没指望他来，谁知道散会后真的在礼堂后面见到了鹤房的身影。豆原手里一堆杂物也来不及放，兴高采烈地要冲过去搂住他，却看到鹤房往小池塘里丢了几颗石子，然后回头看了他一眼，上来就是个冲击性的开场白。

对不起一成，我考虑了很长时间，觉得我们还是分开好一点。

当时豆原只觉得他的心脏也像那几颗石子一样，在炎夏末尾被咚一声投进了冰凉的池水中。

他头脑空白了半天才想起问鹤房，什么原因呢？是厌烦我了吗？

他没有等来点头或摇头的应答，鹤房基本只在那自说自话，扯了一堆冠冕堂皇的理由论证他们为什么是时候分开了，豆原左耳进右耳出，一条也没记住。

“进入大学一切都是新的，多尝试一下。”鹤房总结陈词，“之前拉着你一脚踏进这种没有回头路的灾祸里，完全是我太自私的错。”

豆原因为生气，讲话就变成一字一顿的：

“托你的福我根本不可能再去交女朋友。”

鹤房深深叹了口气：“太武断了吧？你连试都没试过怎么知道。”

豆原几乎要冷笑了：“你又知道了，反正你试过。”

他也不是故意要这样说话的，但那种情形下没人能很好地控制情绪。

“至少喜欢女生会轻松很多，”鹤房低声说，“在不欺骗他人的前提下，能拥有轻松一点的人生的话，为什么不呢？”

“我知道了，”豆原突然打断他，“没有我，汐恩哥的生活才会变得更好，对不对？说了这么多其实就是这个意思。”

这番阅读理解其实做得挺歪的，豆原清楚看到鹤房的眼睛在树影下闪啊闪的，因为这句话他的眼眶一瞬间染上非常明显的红色。光看那副样子明显是有什么话要讲。可到了最后，鹤房还是什么也没说出来。

等到从礼堂出来的人明显变多，鹤房终于挥了挥手示意话说完了，要先走，结果最后没能如愿走掉。豆原一成也不知道哪来那么大的火气和力气，突然冲上去捏住鹤房的肩膀，把人直接按在了那颗山毛榉的树干上，稍后当着所有过路行人的面，用两侧虎牙疯狂地咬破了鹤房的下嘴唇。

作为后果，他被鹤房汐恩一脚踹在膝盖窝，两个人都因为冲撞失去平衡跪倒在地。一番混乱推搡最后在路人眼中被定义成斗殴，豆原被抓去了教导处挨训，途中看见鹤房翻过围墙成功开溜。快要落山的太阳把他整个人罩在金红色里，鹤房捂着流血的嘴唇回头望过来，和豆原有过那么一秒的对视。那一眼说来也挺神奇的，不管过去多久，都能剜得豆原整颗心脏又酸又痛。

此刻注视着坐在床头的鹤房，豆原觉得这种沉甸甸的坠痛简直要变本加厉。他只能暂且别开目光，示意浴室现在空着，鹤房愿意的话可以去冲个澡。

“想冲来着，但有个问题，”鹤房说，“我除了正装就没带别的衣服来。”

这算什么问题呢，豆原想。他告诉鹤房，我带了好几件T恤。

“哦哦——”鹤房点了下头，“那借我一件吧，之后会清洗好再还给你。”

鹤房说完就抱着毛巾钻进了浴室，豆原站在盥洗台盯着里面那团模糊的影子，觉得有点被这个客套有礼的说法伤害到了。

于是之后等鹤房洗完出来，豆原把衣物亲手递过去的时候，他就特意强调了下，这件是新的，我没穿过，不用还也可以。

不出豆原所料，这回轮到鹤房愣了一下。

知道了。鹤房有点无措地抓着那件T恤。也不用非得是新的——

豆原突然笑了一下，这时才说，骗你的。

鹤房反应了两秒才明白他什么意思。

你真的很无聊。鹤房说。

豆原摸着鼻子没多说什么，两人挺默契地不再纠结这个主题。这时候已经挺晚了，第二天得赶上午的轮渡，懒觉也睡不成。豆原摸到床头柜，啪一下把灯关了。这就是催促早睡的意思，鹤房从盥洗室吹完头发出来就会接受到这个信号，这是过去他们之间常有的一类交流。

稍后豆原保持侧卧的姿势，谛听了一下黑暗里的动静，留意到窸窸窣窣的纸拖鞋声逐渐靠近床板。豆原算好时机转头，跟刚躺下的鹤房来了个相距不到二十公分的超级对视。

鹤房有点紧张地问，怎么，要把我赶到沙发上去睡了吗？好歹我还是个病人，今晚要不然就算了。

豆原摇头说，弄反了吧，明明是我在等你什么时候提出请我去睡沙发。

鹤房噢了一声，在你心目中我果然是个十恶不赦的混蛋。

豆原坏心眼地没否认。同时他瞬也不瞬地注视着鹤房，眼睛在黑暗中带着种危机四伏的明亮感。

好在混蛋不会再给你添麻烦了。鹤房又开始自说自话。一切有没有变顺利很多？刚才婚礼上不是还接到了捧花吗？直接摆在橱柜上还是过于随便了点，这种好运的象征值得你认真点对待。

再怎么顺利的人生缺失了一些人的参与还是会没有意义。豆原虽然这么想，但现在没法说出口，何况他也根本不是一帆风顺。豆原忍不住思考，如果分开的结果是双方都过得不那么好，那么为什么不可以修复这个错误？

于是他沉默了一下，突然问：“接到捧花的具体说法是什么？

“就是真爱很快会降临的意思。”鹤房回应道，“说得实际点——你现在有女朋友了吗？”

“问这种问题，到底希望我回答有还是没有呢？”豆原反问，“而且你关心这个的立场是不是挺奇怪的。”

鹤房的反应像是被这番话噎住了，豆原捕捉到他冲着天花板一连眨了好几下眼的动作，像是一时不知道怎么回应。

“是挺怪，”过了一会鹤房才说，“但奇怪的也不止一件，今天之内不合常理的事太多了，仔细追究起来躺在这里跟你讲话是不是也挺奇怪的？”

豆原还没想明白这话意思，就看到鹤房翻身坐了起来。

我还是去沙发休息。鹤房说。

说不清为什么豆原从这话里听出了一点赌气的意味。鹤房蹬上了拖鞋，起身想走却没走掉。豆原眼疾手快地捏住了他的手腕，稍稍使劲一拽，鹤房就重心不稳地重新倒回了床铺。

跌倒的这一下鹤房是背部受力，后脑勺又不长眼睛，他基本直接摔在了豆原身上，一时间手脚都不知道往哪放。

与此同时豆原的手掌还在向上摸索，直到扣住了鹤房两边手肘。鹤房被他极近距离下的呼吸弄得浑身发软心脏发疼，话都说不太清楚地象征性挣扎了两下，很快不动弹了。

怎么回事呢。豆原轻声问。远远看上去连见到我都不太乐意，靠近了心跳又会变得非常快。

因为我现在很生气。鹤房语气很硬地回敬道。都快搞不明白了，是不是你才是真正烧糊涂了的那个？

他可能还想说点什么，结果没能说下去。豆原这时突然非常温柔地往怀里揽了一下，鹤房就被他连人带被子地结结实实抱住了。

随便你怎么说吧。豆原的脸磨蹭着鹤房颈后裸露的皮肤，小声道。这次真的不会让你走掉了。

次日早晨豆原一成是被盥洗室的动静闹醒的。有人洗漱时失手弄砸了个玻璃杯，豆原猜得到原因，挺大几率和他留在鹤房锁骨附近的几处牙印脱不了干系。

昨晚确实有些出人意料的情形发生，这事仅归咎给其中任何一方都不够公正。事实上，不来往的三年没能让两人间的性吸引力消减，就结果而言倒不如说使它翻了几倍。从那个拥抱开始，他们陆续进行了除接吻之外的任何事。豆原喜欢在对方身体留下印记的趣味如今有些变本加厉，鹤房由于没能刻意压抑呻吟导致嗓子嘶哑程度更甚，还莫名其妙掉了很多眼泪，全程都没空跟豆原发生什么像样的对话。这场激烈而奇怪的情事终于给一整个奇怪的夜晚画上句点。结束后躺下来的好长一段时间内，豆原都能感受到血液反复冲击鼓膜的残响，情况无限趋近于第一次跟鹤房做的那回同样心如擂鼓的夜晚。

之后豆原也去洗漱的时候，鹤房还在扒着领口照镜子，一看豆原过来立刻扭头上前对线。

“被叫成豆柴太多次所以真的爱上啃骨头了？”鹤房皱着眉问，“你之后那些交往对象都受得了这个？”

豆原从镜子里盯着鹤房，含着满口的牙膏沫摇了摇头道：“又不是对谁都这样。”

遭遇特别对待的鹤房没能就这个话题再深入展开，啪地带上门出去了。等豆原收拾到能出门见人的程度，下去和大部队会合的时候，才发现鹤房汐恩并没有出现在大堂。

金城看了眼表：“接驳船半小时后就开了，人呢？”

“早餐还是一起吃的，”木全说，“天知道吃完他又去干嘛了。”

所有人都把目光投向了和失踪人口同住一室的豆原，豆原也只有摇头的份：

“房间里没人在，什么都没和我说。”

川西有点惊讶：“看他早上那样还以为你们和好了。”

川西很有可能是根据那些咬痕得出的结论，但情况比肉眼所见复杂得多，豆原根本不想和别的什么人谈及这个话题。

“我去找他好了，”豆原说，“一会见。”

关于鹤房可能的去向豆原其实有个猜测。早上鹤房出门前翻看过茶几上的宣传册，豆原问他在看什么的时候，鹤房抱怨了句因为来太晚，没赶上这个圣地巡礼的半日游。

于是豆原福至心灵地照着宣传册上的路线找了过去，电影取景地所在的小公园很快出现在眼前。园区内禁止机动车通行，入口处有好几家租赁脚踏车的摊位。上午这个点游人不多，豆原一眼就发现了此行目标人物——鹤房坐在其中一辆双人脚踏车的前座，连比带划地跟店家商量着什么。

豆原走上前交涉环节已经结束了，鹤房正低头摆弄前轮的锁，露出来一大块后颈皮肤在阳光下白到有点儿扎眼。

豆原无声无息地在后座坐下来，一抬胳膊就圈住了鹤房的腰。

“刚才在说什么？”

他的到来似乎没有太让对方意外，鹤房愣了不到一秒，就堪称温顺地接纳了这个拥抱。

“我问一个人租能不能价钱减半，结果被拒绝了。”鹤房说，“是有多死脑筋才会只安排这种双人的车型。”

“可以理解吧，这种景点一般也不会独自来的。”豆原说，“再说现在加上我就是两个人了。”

鹤房最后还是默许了豆原搭顺风车的行为。他把园区地图递给豆原，让豆原在后边帮忙导航。地图上都是外文，豆原看了半天还是一头雾水。他们转了一大圈最后回到原地，电影男女主定情的那颗橘子树的半个影子也没见着。

鹤房只好去旁边的小商铺问路，豆原在那等着，突然意识到这可能是他头一次坐在鹤房的后座。过去都是他骑车载对方，前情提要是鹤房在学园祭穿女式高跟表演不慎崴了脚，之后的差不多一个月里，鹤房都得麻烦住得近又乐于助人的豆原学弟接他上下学。

那时期两人由于频繁同进同出，在女生中间莫名留下了“合拍”乃至“相配”的印象，后来的演出川尻灵机一动给安排了双人Unit，两人独处练习时间陡然增加，很多事情变得水到渠成。在某个春日的部活室，他们之间发生了第一个吻，这成为一段罗曼蒂克故事的开端。

鹤房信誓旦旦，从今天开始一成的后座就属于我了。

现在回头来看这话其实没有很符合实情，他们后来都各自骑车载过其他不少人，熟悉或者不那么不熟悉的，但就像方才脚踏车载人仅是徒劳地绕了一大圈那样，最后真正回到原点的，又只剩下鹤房汐恩和豆原一成。

很快鹤房就带着指示回来了，豆原看见他一边往回走，一边露出那种好气又好笑的表情。

“明明往左直走就能到，我们为什么会干出连续三次右转弯的蠢事？”

我也不想绕远路的，豆原暗自想，可是很多时候就是会事与愿违。

这次他们骑了没多久就找到了那颗树，一旁准备打卡的游人队伍已经排了近十米。等待的间隙，豆原留神观察了一下，来的不管是情侣还是密友，基本都试图还原了电影里女主给男主膝枕，同时男主给女主读诗的经典画面。

电影画面是挺美好的，可惜对他俩来说可能不那么适用。豆原思考了半天还没来得及想好一个合适的替代pose，就被一把鹤房抓住了手腕。

到我们了，速战速决。鹤房说。

他拉着豆原站在了树下，豆原意识到鹤房正在冒汗的手心比起自己没有好到哪去。这时被鹤房拜托帮忙拍照的路人手脚并用地比划着，试图指导两人的动作。在一片友好的起哄声中，豆原率先坐到了地上，鹤房紧挨着他坐下，又很快调整了位置，稍后真的将脑袋枕在了豆原的大腿上。

豆原于是红着脸垂下头，视线不受控制地落在鹤房脸上。对方也在抬眼看着他，有一瞬他的大脑空白到失去了其它任何想法。之后还是鹤房开口，打破了这阵要命的对峙。

鹤房小声问，为什么发呆，你在想什么呢？

非要说的话，很多都是和你有关的事。豆原闭了闭眼。最近的一件，在想刚才从后座抱上去的时候，你的那个看上去警惕性很差的反应。

鹤房似乎思考了一会才反应过来他指的是什么。

可是有什么好警惕的，我知道是你啊。鹤房说着居然朝他笑了一下。走路的声音和身上的气味都很好认，还没靠近就知道是你了。

这下豆原的脸又有点红了，他半晌才点了点头。

知道了。豆原又问。那你现在正在想什么呢？

鹤房说，男主角要念诗，我当然是在背诗了——什么“我们是同一个斯芬克斯”、“我们是同一个十字架的两条手臂”……

豆原终于忍不住笑着打断他，汐恩哥，别背了。

他一边笑，一边重新开始注视鹤房的眼睛，在越来越嘈杂的起哄声里，豆原头脑混乱地想，对的时机真的到了吗？要不要就这么亲下去呢？然而就在下一秒，他终于被耐心耗尽的鹤房扣住了脖子，再接下去的情形，就和他们之间的初吻没有两样了。

——想要和豆原一成重修旧好，需要多少周旋的艺术和等候的耐心呢？现在鹤房汐恩知道，在这件事上再也不会有人比他更有发言权了。但是正像诗句里提到的，他们本就应该是同一视线的两只眼睛，同方向飞行的两张翅膀，因此两个人当然会比一个人好。鹤房汐恩花了不少时间弄明白这个道理，又花了不少工夫才让豆原也对此同样深信不疑。他们为此错过了最后通行的船只，但鹤房觉得，那也没关系，因为此时此刻，在初恋半岛的树荫下，除了他们吻在一起，世界上根本就没有别的事要紧了。

END.


End file.
